Shopping Master
by AquaRing
Summary: berdasar doujin yang pernah saya baca. Kai-kun nemenin Aichi pergi belanja baju. dengan improvisasi tentunya. dan... humor gagal... maafkan saya yak


**Title:** Shopping Master

**Fandom:** Cardfight! Vanguard

**Pairning:** KaiAi (maybe)

**Disclaimer:** bukan milik saya. Saya juga gak begitu tau yang buat animenya. Tapi kartunya dirilis oleh Bandai (oke, promosi)

**Warning:** sedikit sho-ai, Typo jelas, abal gak mutu, diambil dari komik strip (yang juga bukan milik saya), kemungkinan deskripsi gak jelas, sediit OOC sepertinya (Kai-kun), etc… Etc...

.

.

.

**=ERROR! Fail Story Has Been Found, Please Click the Back Button Every Time You Feel Unsafe= **

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di CardCpital. Pemandangan yang biasa dimana seorang pria bersurai hijau gelap sedang sibuk menata beberapa pack kartu Vanguard yang baru saja dirilis, seekor kucing menguap lebar di counter, dan seorang cowok SMA bersurai cokelat mendegus setelah berkali-kali membantai anak-anak yang secara sadar atau tidak menantang dragonic overlord miliknya.

Pintu utama CardCapital terbuka, menampakkan sosok anak perempuan? Eh, laki-laki mungkin… saya juga kurang tau pokoknya dia imut dan bersurai biru tosca dengan tampang takut-takut yang malah menambah keimutannya.

"Oh, Aichi! Pagi-pagi sudah kesini! Pasti mencari Kai-kun, ya?" pria bersurai hijau dengan kacamata kotak—Shin, menyapa pelanggan setianya dengan seramah mungkin. Kai yang dibicarakan mengacuhkan kata-kata sang manager toko dan terus membantai anak-anak yang juga terus menantangnya.

Aichi melangkah mendekati counter dengan gugup seperti biasa saat dia sedang tidak bermain kartu. "E-eto… bukan, Shin-san. A-aku kesini mencari M-Misaki-san… A-ada?"

Shin berhenti dari aktivitasnya merapikan pack-pack kartu. "Tumben kau mencari Misaki. Ada perlu apa?"

Makin salah tingkah, Aichi memain-mainkan jari telunjuknya. "A-ano… A-aku mau mengajak M-Misaki-san ke mall…" seketika, Shin menaikkan sebelah alisnya penuh tanya, kucing yang ada di counter yang saya lupa namanya mengeong ingin tahu (bukan tahu makanan lho ya), bahkan Kai Toshiki menghentikan kegiatannya men-shuffle kartu demi mendengar Aichi berkata seperti itu. "Emi bilang, Misaki-san style-nya bagus. Karena diminta ibu membeli pakaian untuk turnamen nasional nanti, aku bermaksud meminta saran darinya—K-kenapa menatapku begitu, Shin-san?"

Mendengar penjelasan Aichi yang super polos dengan tampang innocent, Shin hanya bisa geleng-geleng, kucingnya kembali tidur, dan Kai kembali fokus pada duelnya. "Aichi, Aichi… sekarang aku yang tanya deh. Kamu cowok apa cewek?"

"Cowok…"

"Misaki?"

"Ce…wek?"

"Jadi?"

Aichi menggeleng tanda tak paham. Shin ikut menggeleng stress. "Jadi kamu mau minta saran dari Misaki? Boleh sih kalau nantinya mau ke turnamen nasional pakai rok mini…"

Cowok kecil itu langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil memegangi ujung-ujung bajunya. "T-tapi… aku nggak tau mau minta tolong siapa lagi…"

"Yah, sebenarnya style-ku lumayan sih… tapi aku sibuk. Bagaimana kalau kau minta tolong diantarkan Kai saja? Menurutku style-nya bagus!" Shin memberi saran. Keduanya langsung menoleh pada sosok yang sedang (lagi-lagi) membuat seorang bocah SD mencak-mencak sebal.

Kai yang merasa dihujam tatapan intens (bo'ong) menoleh. "Apa?" katanya singkat, padat, tidak jelas, dan ambigu.

Aichi freak out, menutup matanya karena takut setengah malu sambil dadah-dadah nggak jelas. "Huaaahh—e-enggak ada apa-apa, K-Kai-kun!"

Kai mendegus dan kembali memunggungi Shin yang sedang senyum-senyum gak jelas dan Aichi yang memasang wajah bagaimana-ini-Shin-san?

"Ayolah, temani Aichi ke mall. Miwa juga sedang tidak ada di sini. Kau mau main sama siapa?" Shin menghampiri Kai dan menepuk pundaknya. Sementara Aichi mengekor di belakangnya.

Lagi-lagi Kai menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan menemani Aichi ke mall. Sayangnya dia terlalu malas beranjak dari kursi CardCapital yang sepertinya diolesi lem alteco itu. Tapi akhirnya dia berdiri, langsung berjalan melewati Shin dan Aichi menuju pintu keluar. Di depan pintu, Kai berhenti.

"Jadi pergi tidak? Kalau tidak, aku pulang." Kai dengan santai berucap tanpa menoleh ke belakang sama sekali.

Aichi (seperti biasa) kebingungan, menoleh kanan kiri dulu, baru kemudian menyusul Kai yang sudah sampai diluar.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan singkat, tibalah Kai dan Aichi di depan sebuah mall besar di kota mereka. Beberapa orang remaja putri, termasuk saya kalau bisa, terus-terusan memandang spesies cogan (cowok ganteng) bersurai cokelat, beriris emerald, berkuda putih (ngayal) dan tersenyum cool (lebih ngayal) itu. Tapi tentunya itu semua tidak mungkin karena ada keterangan 'ngayal' di sana. Hal ini membuat Aichi sedikit merasa risih cowoknya diliatin intens begitu. Eh, sejak kapan—

"Kau mau masuk, atau berdiri di sini terus, Sendou Aichi?" suara cakep milik Kai membuyarkan segala pikiran aneh Aichi. Gosh… suaranya aja cakep, nggak usah liat orangnya deh!

Mereka berdua masuk ke sebuah toko dengan banyak baju di sana. Aichi yang bingung mau mulai dari mana, hanya celingukan selama dua menit. Kai, yang tadinya dimita menemani pun, Cuma diam mematung sambil mendegus sebal karena merasa di stalk cewek-cewek. Maklum, di hari yang panas begini, penampilan Kai dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna cokelat muda yang di gulung sampai siku dan cargo pants biru muda bagaikan air conditioner untuk cewek-cewek di mall itu. Apalagi ditambah Aichi di sampingnya. Para fujoshi dipastikan drooling dibuatnya (meski agak iri dengan Aichi).

Untungnya, ada seorang clerk yang tampaknya masih waras, menawarkan bantuan pada Aichi dengan ramah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _mbak_?"

Mbak? Mbak? Apa tidak salah dengar? "A-ano… s-saya cowok…" ingin rasanya Aichi menangis saat itu juga. Mukanya yang menahan tangis itu fanservice tersendiri.

Clerk itu panik sedikit. "Ee… maaf! Saya nggak tau! M-mari saya antar ke bagian baju-baju untuk cowok!"

Aichi hanya mengangguk sambil masih tertunduk. Malu banget di mall besar sampai salah dikira cewek! Kai sedari tadi hanya diam saja, berjalan di belakangnya layaknya seorang pacar yang menemani yayangnya belanja. Akhirnya mereka tiba di section yang benar.

Aichi melihat-lihat beberapa kemeja lengan pendek. Karena turnamen nasional ini diadakan saat musim panas, mungkin kemeja berlengan pendek cukup oke. Masalah model, jujur saja Aichi nggak tau (dan gak peduli). Apapun yang dirasanya nyaman, ya dia pakai.

Setelah beberapa belas menit berlalu, akhirnya Aichi mengambil sebuah kemeja putih dan membawanya ke kamar pas untuk di uji coba. Tiga menit kemudian, Aichi keluar dari kamar pas tersebut dengan mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih yang tidak terlalu ramai, berlengan pendek bersusun, dengan kerah berwarna cokelat keemasan.

"Kai-kun, bagaimana dengan yang ini? Aku rasa ini cukup nyaman…"

Kai hanya memasang muka datar seperti biasa. Sebenarnya dia mau memberi komentar 'Seleramu milih baju PARAH banget' tapi akhirnya malah berkata "Oke. Tapi coba yang lain dulu."

Aichi menghela nafas. Ternyata memilih baju itu nggak segampang main Vanguard. Oke, main Vanguard itu susah. Mungkin memilih baju sama dengan main Vanguard. Butuh kecermatan agar bisa cocok. Akhirnya Aichi kembali mencari-cari baju yang cocok. Hingga sempat pula Aichi bertanya pada clerk yang tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Clerk tadi yang menyarankan…" Aichi kembali keluar dari ruang ganti itu, mengenakan sweeter biru muda yang kepanjangan bagian lengannya dan kerah yang 'sedikit' terlalu lebar sehingga setengah pundaknya terekspos. 'Seperti sweeter cewek' batinnya.

Seme mana sih yang nggak stress liat uke seinnocent Aichi dengan baju yang… well… menggoda iman. Stengah bengong dan setengah drooling, Kai menatap Aichi yang mukanya mulai memerah. Kalau Kai tidak terbiasa menangkal hawa nafsu dengan tampang stoic, pastilah dia sudah men-tackle Aichi dari tadi. "Hmm… lumayan. Mau coba yang lain lagi?"

Sedikit senang dengan komentar Kai, Aichi kembali menjelajahi section yang lain. Dengan bantuan clerk yang tadi dan beberapa temannya, Aichi mendapatkan sebuah baju yang siap untuk di coba.

"Uh… harusnya mereka memberikan ukuran_ku_... ini sih, kuran Kai-kun…" dengan muka super merah, Aichi keluar dari kamar ganti yang sama. Kali ini dia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang sangat kebesaran sampai bahunya yang kecil dan… oke, cukup deskripsinya. Modelnya tidak terlalu jelas karena ukurannya yang sangat kebesaran membuat kemeja itu meluncur mulus mengekspos bahu kanan Aichi.

Ternyata orang se-stoic Kai juga bisa terpengaruh. Ibaratkan saja saat kita bermain Vanguard, keadaan Kai Toshiki sekarang ini adalah ketika anda mendapatkan critical trigger. Double damage. Nosebleed instant. Untungnya Kai masih waras dan tidak sampai pingsan. "Ambil yang pertama saja…" akhirnya Kai pasrah. Itu lebih baik daripada pingsan karena anemia ditengah-tengah turnamen melawan Foo Fighters.

Senang, Aichi mengambil kemeja yang pertama kali di cobanya. Ternyata pilihan pertama adalah pilihan terbaik!

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan hunting baju, mereka berdua keluar dari toko itu dan pergi makan siang berdua.

.

.

.

**=End or Continue?=**

A/N: sebenarnya sudah lama pengin nulis ini… dan setelah menipu teman saya dengan gambar crossdress-nya Ai, makin ingin buat XD  
tapi karena keterbatasan network, baru bisa di post  
kalo mau lanjut, saya mau bikin Aichi crossdress ah XD

**Every review allowed (Including flame) Thanks.**


End file.
